


Fika

by Rookblonkorules



Series: Of Love and Titans [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet, Cuddling, Erehisu, F/M, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Softness, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookblonkorules/pseuds/Rookblonkorules
Summary: Historia contemplates her future with Eren and wonders if, amidst everything else, they have any room for a happy ending.[Fika: a moment to slow down and appreciate the good things in life.]
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Series: Of Love and Titans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Fika

The evening out of Eren’s breathing lets Historia know that her beloved is finally asleep. She closes her eyes, content, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. 

She tightens her arms around his waist, breathing deeply that scent that was so uniquely his. 

It feels good to have moments like these. Moments of quiet and peace are becoming increasingly more rare, but when they do come, Historia chooses to savor them. 

(She doesn’t know how much time they had left. She knows about the curse, knows that Eren’s years are numbered, knows that their love is doomed to tragedy.

Yet, deep inside her, she can still feel the remains of a stupid, stupid girl still hoping for her happy ending.)

Everywhere else in her life, things feel like they’re heating up. She knows people are watching her like a hawk, waiting for her to stumble, to make a mistake, wondering how the illegitimate daughter of Rod Reiss could  _ possibly  _ succeed as the queen. 

And with the information they’d gleaned, both from the Yeager family’s basement and from her and Eren’s shared memories, their enemies across the sea have been increasingly on her mind. 

People want to know what she intends to do about Marley. 

Historia wants to know too. 

War is looking more and more likely and the pressure to make the right decision is becoming more and more oppressive, bearing down on her till she thinks she might finally suffocate under all of it.

And yet she knows Eren felt some of that same pressure too. Maybe even more of it. 

It’s selfish of her to be so wrapped up in her own troubles. 

But she doesn’t want to think of any of that right now. 

She snuggles deeper against Eren’s side, fingers twisting in the fabric of his shirt, turning her face so that she is pressed against his chest, desperate for that feeling of security his presence always provides.

He stirs, tightening his arm around her shoulder. “-istoria?”

She raises her head to find him blinking sleepily at her. She smiles softly. “Hey.”

He stretches with a moan, sitting upright carefully and she shifts her position to allow him. “Hey…” He grimaces, raising a hand to his neck where Historia is certain he must have a fairly painful crick from sleeping in such an awkward position. He cracks it audibly with a frown before his eyes settle on her face.

It takes a moment before his brows furrow in confusion. “What’s wrong?” 

Eren is a terrible people person, blunt and insensitive on the best of days. Somehow, he can still always tell when something on her mind is bothering her.

She loves him, painfully so. She can’t stand the thought of losing him. 

“Nothing,” she says, reaching out to touch his face. Her fingers linger, tracing the contours of his jawline. She can’t take her eyes away from his face. She wants to memorize every inch of him. “Go back to sleep. I love you.”

His face softens at that into a smile that creases the corners of his eyes and he reaches, covering her small hand with his own. His other buries itself in her hair.

Like always, his touch never fails to bring about that fluttering in her stomach. 

He doesn’t say it back to her, but then, she’s never needed him to.

She’s content with just him being near her. 

She lays her head down and closes her eyes, breathing deeply.

She won’t have forever with him, but for now, just this is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Was literally just craving some fluff for these two.


End file.
